youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Fizhy
Ethan Jon Woodgates (Born: ) better known online as Fizhy, or 'Fishy Yarpster '''is an English YouTuber who lives in Greater Manchester. His YouTube channel was founded on April 1, 2013 with a video titled 'MY FIRST VIDEO' with the description "we shall fly into our former glory". Content Fizhy's videos usually consist of gameplay commentaries, game discussions, game lore, game theories, game trailers and anything random that he thinks his audience will like. These videos are usually based on many franchises from Assassin's Creed to Red Dead Redemption. He uploads daily content to YouTube with most of his recent videos, as of late 2019/early 2020, being based on Red Dead Redemption and the lore of that universe. At the end of Ethan's videos, he says 'cyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya', a word that when pronounced lasts about 5–10 seconds to yell, the longest goodbye word on his videos being that for about 25 seconds. Vlogs Ethan vlogs his life from time to time, these vidoes usually consist of random segments of Ethan's life edited together to make a short video. The majority of these vlogs are Ethan randomly talking to the camera about several things for the videos. Although some videos Ethan uses to address serious issues and highlight what can be done to resolve them. As of late 2019, these vlogs have died down in frequency with Ethan primarily focusing on his main channel content. Actual Comments On December 27, 2016, Ethan uploaded a video called "Actual Comments ". In this video, he looked over comments - nonsensical ones- posted on previous videos and remarked about them, often commenting on the stupidity or randomness of some of them. Since then has been highly well received by his audience leading him to turn it into a monthly series called "Actual Comments ". These are usually uploaded at the start of each month and with the series spanning more than 3 years, as of 2020. The format has remained consistant across the series. Still Gold On May 19, 2018, Ethan uploaded a video called "The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion is Still Gold ". In this video, he highlights his favourite things about The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion whilst exploring the world of Cyrodiil and getting into some random shenanigans. This video was highly well received by his audience leading him to turn it into a monthly series called "Still Gold ". Livestreams Ethan often live streams from time to time on his main YouTube channel, these are usually chilled streams where he interacts with his audience and talks about the game in his own opinion. Games that usually feature on these livestreams are Assassin's Creed, Red Dead Redemption 2 and Skyrim. Frequently Played Games These are games that frequently feature on Ethan's channel: * Assassin's Creed (Whole Franchise) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Red Dead Redemption (Whole Franchise) * Watch Dogs & Watch Dogs 2 * Star Wars: Fallen Order Ethan is a casual gamer as he likes to relax more and take in the world of the game. He has put a lot of time into the Elder Scrolls series and Assassin's Creed franchise. Quotes * ''I'm a fish * I want to kill things * Cheeky temple blow * Btw Jacob Frye is bisexual Trivia * Ethan has an older brother called Zachary, who used to run a channel called EpicMrWoofers. * Ethan stands somewhere between 5'10" (178cm) and 6'1" (185cm) in height, though he says whenever questioned that he isn't completely sure about it. * Ethan has a Bernese Mountain Dog, that weighs in at roughly 60kg, called Dennis, who features on his vlogging channel (Fishy Vlogster) frequently. * Ethan frequently streams games to YouTube. * Ethan refers to himself as a fish from time to time, hence his YouTube name involving fish. * Ethan's dad can be found on Twitter: @mwoodgates - he has previously responded to Tweets regarding Ethan's channel, even going as far as following people who send him Tweets about it. * Ethan has demonstrated various characteristics of those with Autism. Whether or not Ethan is on the spectrum is questionable as he has stated that no diagnosis has been provided. * Ethan also suffers from social anxiety. * Ethan livestreams to YouTube very often, typically playing Assassin's Creed games or The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. However Ethan has demonstrated willingness to be more variant, but is somewhat held back by the poor response he's occasionally met with. * Ethan is part of a group called the Four Pillars. Videos & Photos 10264916 406845252808337 8735000753238081136 n.jpg|Ethan Woodgates' logo Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers